Skylanders: The Last Portal Master
by Blazingball12
Summary: Jaime was a 13 year old who was bullied for loving the game Skylanders. He feels his life is over just to discover the real skylanders. They are left away for Kaos destroyed Eon's Core of Light. How will Jaime save Skylands and his very own Earth from destruction from the darkness? Tune in to see how this goes for the youngster.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Great Collapse

 **Hello, this is my first fan fiction ever so I'll try my best on this story. It would help if I get some criticism from all of you so that I can publish better stories. I will be posting often for now because It's summer so get ready. Here…. We…. Go…**

There is a world far from Earth. For this world is in the center of the Universe. People from Earth thought of this as just a video game. But the maker of this game based it on the real Skylands. Skylands has always been real. He made this game to show a bit of this amazing world for he is from that world. He hoped that one boy or girl would believe that this world is not fiction. He hoped for someone to step out of the crowd, and not say this game is just for little kids. He needed someone with courage.

Skylands

"Take this!" said the purple dragon. "You've got to try again to catch me!" said a short green elvin ninja." Alright, that's enough training for today." said Cali, the female Mabu. It was training day at the Core of Light. Spyro and Stealth Elf were the last to finish training.

"Hello my skylanders, said Eon, the Great Portal Master, "Now that you'll have finished training, I will need the captain of each element to come to my planning room". So the 8 skylanders came to Eon's strange request. Spyro, Terrafin, Gill Grunt, Eruptor, Trigger Happy, Chop Chop, Whirlwind, and Stealth Elf all came. Each in order from the elements, magic, earth, water, fire, technology, undead, air, and life.

"So as you all know, I'm getting weaker with age and it is time for a new portal master to command you all. But the portal master cannot be from this world. We need someone that the darkness of Skylands can't expect." said Eon. " So who's going to be the new portal master?" said Chop Chop.

" I sent someone a long time ago to go to Earth and teach the humans about Skylands in the most unsuspicious way. I've contacted him and he said that he's made 4 video games about Skylands." Said the portal master. "So it's going to be a human from Earth?!" exclaimed Terrafin. "Yes, yes it will be." confirmed Eon. "We will send you'll to g-" BOOM BOOM. The sound of cannon fire filled the skies.

"We are under attack!" yelled Hugo, Eon's assistant. "Skylanders! To battle!" ordered Eon. So the fight begun between many drow filled aircrafts to tanks controlled by trolls and the Skylanders. Then a giant floating head appeared in the sky. "Kaos, what has happened to your head? It looks ridiculous." said Eon. Kaos then exclaims, "I'm not falling for that twice! My interest is not in you anyways.

"Skylanders retreat!" All of you get to the portal, quickly!" Eon ordered as a beam charged up from Kaos floating castle. "You'll look in a place called Arlington, Texas on Earth. You will find a 13 year old boy named Jaime in a suburb. I will cast you'll off now. Remember to hide and only show yourselves to Jaime and he will decide when to reveal you'll. Now go!" And there they left. At that moment, the cannon fired, with Eon completely vulnerable.

 **So help me out with this story guys and gals! I will post later on but please tell me how you like the story so far! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost

 **Sorry that the last chapter was so short but this one will be longer. Again, criticism is needed. Let's see how our skylanders do on Earth. Here….We….Go…..**

"HAHAHAHA," boasted Kaos, "That fool Eon thought he could stop me! He didn't even know what hit him. Looks like I'm going to be 'Emperor Kaos'! Glumshanks, are you listening?" "Yes master," said the goblin, "But don't you think that they will come back again?" "Who's 'they'? "Well the skylanders." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh. Those skylosers are long gone. Here me! GONE!" said Kaos. "Well whatever you say master."

San Antonio, Texas – Earth

A sound of cars on a highway wake up the skylanders. They've been out cold for 2 days and don't know where they are. They've been turned in to little figures but where able to walk off of their little platforms. So little 2-3 inch skylanders roamed around Downtown San Antonio.

"We have to get to Arlington, Texas guys, come on." said Spyro. "How? Not even my coordinate locator works and we're smack dab in the middle of a giant city." said Sprocket (Remember that every single skylander went to Earth) "Well we're not going to find it by just standing here like trees." said Jet-Vac. "What did you say beak-face!" said Stump Smash angrily running to him. "That we should, sorry, don't hit me!" exclaimed Jet-Vac.

"There has got to be a map somewhere." said Cynder. "Let's look in here!" said Pop Fizz who was at the entrance of a Seven Eleven. "This should do nicely." said Lightning Rod. "Stealth Elf, go in sneakily and steal one of those maps of- what was it called? Texas! A map of Texas." said Chop Chop.

She sneaks in and a little 6 year old kid sees her moving. He walks up closer to check behind a lays bag. As he does, she grabs on to the bag and hold on with hope of not being seen. He sees, nothing, and walks away. That for sure gave her a scare so she sprints straight to the maps and comes out unseen. "That was a close call." she says.

Okay, so it seems we head north and land by a river called the Trinity River or by Joe Pool Lake. It is also by a stadium called Globe Life Park for, what's baseball, and by AT&T Stadium for, what sports do they play here?! What in skylands is football!" says Sprocket.

So lets split up by air and ground. Ground will take longer so Drobot, turn on your location system so we can track you'll to where you'll are." said Sprocket. "Hear you loud and clear," says Drobot, " Let's go". And with that the air group took off with all flying skylanders.

"We should go now, don't want to be traveling at dark" said Rattle Shake. "So we should see a lot on the way and learn more about Earth." said Star Strike. "We'll see a lot of plains so not to much like mountains or oceans but yeah, that works." said Sprocket. "Lets go!"

Arlington, Texas – Earth

"Look at this kid, still playing skylanders, and he thinks they're real! Haha!" said the bully. Jaime kept quiet and kept on walking home. He has had to go through this everyday ever since he's said that he dreams about skylands. He wasn't too lonely that no one talked to him. But he was still bullied. He also had to stay quiet because he has anger issues. Not that he screams all the time, but if you ticked him off enough, he'll, scream, cry, curse, punch, kick, and find the biggest thing he can carry and through it at someone.

He's told his teacher but all they do is give them one detention. So those kids hate him even more after their detention times. That was also today. He wanted to kill those bullies right now. Then he said, "I bet you would make out with one of those toys." With that, he jumped, lunged, and punched the bully. The bullies friends helped him and tried to beat up Jaime. But he was too fast. It was as if he was a skylander. He was fast like Stealth Elf and was like Crusher with strength. Not as strong of course.

He ran back home, only to stopped by the principal the next day. The fight was off school grounds. But the bullies said that they fought to, but on school grounds. So everyone in the fight got a week detention. But Jaime had BIC or detention throughout the whole school day for a week. It was a real hell for him. He was so outraged that they did this to him. "My life is a living hell, this is never going to get better." With that, Jaime broke down and collapsed on his bed, crying, at his sorrow. He just couldn't do it.

 **Hey guys, I'm back and want to know about what you'll think about this bully story. I came up with it by basing it on my 5** **th** **grade school year. Yes, this bully story is real but I'm better now so I thought that I could add bullying to the mix. Well I didn't get bullied for playing Skylanders but enough about me. I could take some criticism from you'll to upgrade this story. Have a nice day and summer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An odd discovery

 **Sorry again for the last chapter being so short. This is my first time doing this and every time I look over the chapter, it looks so short! XD So this chapter will hopefully be longer. I put some extra thought into this chapter so enjoy! Here…We…..Go….**

Somewhere near West, Texas – Earth

"I've spotted a skyline! I think It's that Dallas place that Sprocket was talking about!" said Spyro. "So Arlington should be more west than right? Or is it the other way around?" said Sonic Boom. "It's west!" exclaimed Cynder. She could get upset sometimes at the fact that not everyone has very good memory. Spyro seems like he's helped her deal with that but it's still there no doubt.

"I see a dome stadium," yelled Spyro," it must be AT&T Stadium, we're almost there." Drobot then says, "Okay, I'll turn on my location system so that Sprocket can track us here." "Thank Eon for us not having to fly very much more." said Sunburn. He looked uneasy. He didn't trust Earth so far because of what he's seen so far.

"Okay so Eon only told me which school he goes to," said Spyro, "We'll land by a middle school called Richmond Middle School. I have a picture of him but we have to hear is conversations to be exact. So make sure someone calls him Jaime!" They were now slowly hovering on top of the school. School started in 2 hours, but it would probably take days for the ground group to get there on foot.

"I'll go down and wait to see if I can find him in a bit." said Spyro. "I'll go too, I want to see these human kids, see what they do." said Jet-Vac. " We'll stay up here and eat cause we're really hungry." said Whirlwind. "You boys have fun down there." said Cynder. They hoped to only camp a day but it was going to take the rest of the group awhile to get there.

Austin, Texas – Earth

"I'm tired of walking," said Pop Fizz,"Isn't there any other faster way to get there!?" "Pipe down and keep walking! You're giving me a migraine from the stupid mouth of yours." said an angered Prism Break. "I don't care! I'm tired!" replied Pop Fizz. "Crusher, put this piece of crap out of his misery." said Prism Break. "Why are you so aggressive all of a sudden," said Crusher, "I don't care how annoying it is, we need to get to Jaime."

"Hmm, wait here guys. I've got an idea, haha." said Trigger Happy. About 5 minutes later he came back on top of a gas truck that said heading to Fort Worth, Texas. It is very close to Arlington so he got on it. "How did you get up there?" said Bash. "Very smart Trigger Happy, Fort Worth is in the same county as Arlington so it is not that far away." said an impressed Sprocket. "Let's go then!" said Gill Grunt.

Arlington, Texas – Earth

"Okay, let's go Jet-Vac," said Spyro, "Time to find this kid." Alright mate." "It could be dangerous in here so be careful." said Spyro. "Let's take a peek inside." said Jet-Vac. "Hey Jaime!" said Jason, a close friend of his. "What's up Jason." replied Jaime. "Where were you yesterday?" asked Jason. "I got into a fight while walking home and that faggot Chris told the principal another story and now I have BIC for a week." said Jaime. "Aw, that sucks, I don't like that kid. He thinks he's a really big deal but he isn't really. He's full of himself." said Jason. "Anyway, gotta go." said Jaime.

"Hmm, interesting," said Jet-Vac, "Let's follow him." "Alright." replied Spyro. "What's up punk," said Chris, "I see you got detention, haha. I'll see you after school mommas boy." He then walked away. "Poor kid, he's getting bullied by some fat kid after school." said Jet-Vac. "Well Chris isn't going to be real happy after school today." said Spyro. "Why?" asked Jet-Vac. "Because he's not going to see Jaime going home." said Spyro. "C'mon, I've got an idea."

"Psssss, hey kid." said Spyro. Him and Jet-Vac fell and landed in his backpack. "Who said that?" said Jaime. "Go into the bathroom and go into a stall, hurry, no questions." "Okay?" said Jaime. He went into the bathroom, suspicious of what was whispering to him. "Okay we're here, who are you?" said Jaime.

Spyro and Jet-Vac step out of his backpack to reveal themselves. Jaime gasps at what he sees. "You'll are real? Wait no, my heads fucking with me, but, what? Wait." says a confused Jaime. "Listen Jaime, calm down. Me and Jet-Vac came down here to get you out. All the flying skylanders are on the roof. The others are getting here on land. We need you to run out of the school." said Spyro." "But I have detention." said Jaime. "Doesn't matter, the fate of the Earth and Skylands rests in your hands." said Jet-Vac. "Okay, Okay.

They left the school and ran into the forest outside of the school to not get caught. Spyro signals all the others over to the forest. Jaime gasps at the scene of all the flying skylanders. But has no time to say anything. A strange shadow appeared behind him, he checks it out. But the figure becomes solid and walks towards him. "Run!" yelled all the tiny skylanders. And run he did. All the way back home with all the skylanders. Once he walks into his bedroom, he passes out about what has just occurred.

 **This chapter is at least longer than the last 2 so woohoo! I will post tomorrow in the afternoon because I have to go to appointments so get ready for a new chapter tomorrow. Hope you'll liked it. Goodnight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dream

 **Hello everybody. I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. I was finishing the story and I forgot to save so my computer decided to freeze. I will maybe post 2 chapters today. I made this one with extra thought so get ready. Here…..We…Go…..**

All I heard was the sound of ocean waves hitting the shoreline. It was quiet and peaceful. Like I was on a vacation. But I didn't know where I was. I was face down in the sand. I got up and looked around. I was in a strange place that I have never seen before. There were stairs leading up to the top of the hill and ruble all over the shoreline. I thought that I was in some ruins.

Then I notice a strange man on the shoreline looking at something in the ocean. His robe was torn and scorched. He had a long dirty white beard. He was tall for a human. "He-hello?" I said. "Sir, can you tell me where I am?" He didn't respond. He paid absolutely no attention to me. Then I saw something strange coming from the ocean.

I saw 2 huge dragons. One with 4 heads, the other was a dark dragon. They looked like giants. You could tell that the dark dragon was the leader. The other dragon only followed him. They came to me and the strange old man. They were looking straight at him. They had a face that said, shoot to kill.

"Hello Eon, why the glum face?" said the dark dragon. He didn't answer but only looked at him with kill in his eyes. "We're not here to give you mercy, but you've been in my way ever since that day that I lost my throne. I am here to kill you as you should know." said the dark dragon. "Go ahead. My death would mean nothing. I have a new portal master ready to defeat you'll when you're not looking!" said Eon. "As you wish. Hydra, take care of him." said the dark dragon.

A massive explosion filled the sky. That was the last I've seen of Eon. The dragons walked away, and paid no attention to me. Was I dreaming? Am I going insane? Am I having a vision? Then a theory popped up in my head. Am I looking into the real Skylands. I've heard that you could see another world through a portal. But I didn't have a portal. All I did was pass out.

I should check if I see a ruined core of light around here than. If I do see it, I'm in Skylands. If not, then I should lay off the coffee for a bit. I walk up the stairs and see a huge pile of debris. With a little beacon coming out of it. I was in Skylands. But I was only in Skylands as a spirit. I couldn't just wake myself up so I had to find a portal. There had to be one around here. There was a castle like structure next to me. I was guessing that it was Eon's Citidel. There had to be a portal.

There were many rooms inside of the building. I'm guessing that those were the skylanders' rooms. They should have a working portal in the middle of the facility. There it was. A portal that could fit the 8 giants. That was my ticket out of here. I had to jump in and wake up. I now know who the real enemy is so I had no time to rest. I had to tell the others about their portal master's death.

Arlington, Texas – Earth

"Jaime! Wake up!" said Spyro. "The other ground skylanders are here!" "What who when where why! Oh, it's just you." I said. "Hello master Jaime." said Chop Chop. "You know all our names already right?" asked Sprocket. "Of course Sprocket." I said. "Um, I need you'll to come around me. I have something to tell you'll. They all listened and moved into their spots. It's as if they did everything I said.

"So, about Kaos blowing up the core of light. I looked into Skylands while I was asleep and found out that Eon survived the explosion." I said. "Hooray!" they all yelled. "But sadly, while I was there. I witnessed the most brutal. A dragon called Hydra and a dark dragon that didn't say his name killed Eon while I was there." I said. The crowd grew quiet and looked down in despair. "The good thing is that we know who the actual enemies are. We could avenge Eon. If you all fight by my side.

They were still quiet the Spyro jumped up to where I was sitting and said, "I knew Eon very well. I've seen everything about Skylands because me and Cynder created it. We saw the most gruesome deaths but we didn't stop fighting. So why should we stop now! This all falls into all of our hands. I will gladly fight by your side Jaime." said Spyro. "Jaime, what exactly did the dark dragon say?" asked Cynder. "Um, he said something about how Eon got in his way when he lost his throne." I said. All of them, even Spyro, grew a pale face. "Why?" I asked. Cynder then says, "Because we used to have an enemy before skylands. We got rid of his throne and made skylands." "What's his name?" I asked. Finally Cynder says, "Malefor."

 **Ooo, so I am bringing some of The Legend of Spyro series into play here. Let's see what happens next. What is Malefor doing in the first place? Tune in to find out more. Again reviews would help me through this story. I feel like I'm getting better but that might just be me. Anyways, I will see you'll in the next chapter of Skylanders: The Last Portal Master.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stories and Flashbacks

 **Hello everybody. Welcome back to The Last Portal Master. This chapter will be mostly stories so hope you'll enjoy. Remember to send in some review. They would help me a lot. Here…We….Go….**

Arlington, Texas – Earth

"Who's Malefor?" I said. "He's the punk that made Cynder evil when she was born." said Terrafin. "I wish I was alive at the time. I would've socked him." "Okay, calm down Terrafin. I will explain him the story about why he's so dangerous." said Chop Chop. "Oooo, story time!" said Wrecking Ball.

The Story of Malefor

Back when Cynder was still an egg, Malefor, an evil dark dragon, was ruling the whole world. It used to be like Earth's landscape. Then he heard rumors that the Elemental Dragons had many new dragon eggs. Malefor feared that one was the purple dragon. There was a prophecy that a rare purple dragon would rise and end the darkness' rule. So he sent monkeys and monsters to the hatchery.

When they arrived, the Elemental Dragons defended the hatchery. But the monkeys were able to steal one egg. That dragon in the egg was named Cynder by Malefor. At birth, Malefor corrupted Cynder's heart and turned her into a killing machine. She grew a massive size. Then one day, Malefor sent her to destroy all the eggs in the hatchery. Spyro was also an egg there. Ignitus, the Fire Dragon knew of the attack. So before she got there, Ignitus put Spyro in a river, and they never found him.

Spyro was rescued by a family of fireflies. He even thought that he was a firefly at first. But while wondering off with his best friend Sparx, he ran into monkeys that were looking for him. At that moment he learned that he could fight. He later was found by Ignitus and he taught Spyro how to use elements and fly. So Spyro went to defeat Cynder before she opened a portal to release the trapped Malefor. So Spyro got there in time.

He fought Cynder pretty much, to the death. He defeated Cynder but Cynder shrunk and was cured of her corruptness. They then closed the portal and Cynder became friends with Spyro because he was the only one besides Ignitus to forgive her. They then left and were frozen in nectar later while fighting monkeys. They then escaped and learned that Malefor has escaped and is trying to the destroy the world. They traveled far and wide while learning about power crystals and their new elements.

When they get there Malefor corrupts Cynder again than corrupts Spyro after Cynder refuses to get corrupted. When they both escape his grasps, they decide to fight him. They get into a great battle with Malefor. After they defeat him, he falls and is trapped under the world. But Spyro had no chance to bring the world back together. So he made a world of floating islands. This world was named skylands.

Out of story mode

"So he probably survived and is plotting to have his revenge." said Cynder. "He always wanted to be on top. So he got rid of Eon and is probably plotting to get rid of Kaos." said Spyro. "So we don't need to worry about Kaos but get worried about Malefor?" I said. "Not fully, but pay more attention to Malefor." said Lightning Rod. "He is truly full of evil and that's really bad when it comes to me saying that." said Hex.

"So what do we do?" I asked. "We need to go back to Skylands and track where he is." said Sprocket. "How do we do that?" I said. "You ask a lot of questions. We should follow the direction he went when you saw it." said Sprocket. "Oh yeah, sorry guys I'm just retarded today." I said. "Hey, you ditched school, then got followed by one of his minions, saw Eon die from Malefor, and just learned about Malefor. How would you be perfectly fine?" said Spyro.

So how do we get the- A loud zapping noise is heard from outside. "Come out come out where ever you are little boy." said the minion. "They're here, the-the-the henchman of Malefor!" said Hoot Loop. "You have to make us our normal size then we fight them." said Hoot Loop. "Them?" I said. There was an army of trolls, arkeyans, and every single type of enemy known to skylands. "We have to get ready for battle!" said Spyro. "Ok so how do I- I then heard a voice coming from my mind. Young portal master, it is me, Eon, I will guide you through all this. You first need to think in your head about their size. You then chant the words 'Hambian' three times. Ok? "Okay." I said. "I think he's going crazy." said Ninjini.

"Hambian! Hambian!Hambian!" I yelled. They all were growing their normal size. I then remembered. "Quick, everybody get outside and to the corn field!" I yelled. They did, and just in time too. Tree Rex broke some of the back door. "Skylanders! To Battle!" I yelled. They were all ready. All flying skylanders took off into the sky and all the others on the ground.

Portal master, chant the words armoria three times for your battle gear. "Cool! I have battle gear!" I said. "Armoria! Armoria! Armoria!" I yelled with a big smirk on my face. I then got a purple sword, a purple bow with infinite amount of arrows, magic duh, and purple armor. I guess this signified the magic element. I then saw that I had powers from all 8 elements. I could cast spells, move earth, control water, my bow had fire arrows, I could control technology, I can summon the undead, I could control plant life, and I could hover in the air. Eon told me all this while I was getting my bow. Time to kick some ass.

The entire army of skylanders were here so it wasn't too hard. I fought with them. Killing every enemy in sight. The battle was over quickly. It had only lasted about 20 minutes. They sent their troops back on retreat. Then a dark cloud appeared over head and there was a shadow in the shape of a dragon. He was smiling and looking straight at me. He didn't say a word, then he vanished.

We celebrated our victory for a few moments but I got a sick feeling in my stomach. What was Malefor's plan. He seemed to be scouting me. To see what I could do. Every thought gave me a nightmare. As if he had the best plan in history. He was checking every detail. I can feel it. I felt like we were on the brink of war.

 **So how do you feel about the story so far? After writing this. I'm going to go back and fix a few errors but what else do you'll think is missing? I want to make better chapters and stories so i need all of your help. Lets see watt Malefor is planning to do. We may even see new place and not my boring old city of Arlington. I will see you'll next time in The Last Portal Master.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Excuses…. Excuses

 **Hello everybody and first off, sorry for not making a new chapter in a while. I've been busy with school but I do have more ideas to add to the series. I've got some things that you'll may like. SO get ready….NOW!**

3rd POV

After all the trouble Jaime just went through fighting off minions in his backyard, he seemed on edge. But he did have to keep his same profile with his parents. They would freak if they found out about what happened. But deep inside he felt it necessary to go with the skylanders and try to stop Malefor's plan. Whatever it is….

Back To 1st POV

"Honey, I'm home! I heard you skipped school today!" said his confused and upset mother. "Oh, hi.. Mom", I said, "Um, I had trouble getting to school today. While walking there I guess?" "What do you mean? You can't just skip school. What were you doing?" Asked his Mom. "I got beat up on the way and had to turn back because they would've hurt me even more." I said with a voice of sympathy. "Well ok, but when school starts again after next week, you are not skipping another day, OK?" Replied his Mom. "OK!" I said.

His Dad was off working in another state right now so lucky him he doesn't have to worry about that. "Also, Jaime, I'm going off for a week to go with your father in New York. You'll be staying with your sister in Dallas." Said his Mom. "Ok, great!" I said in excitement . Even better for Jaime. He had a whole week to do this and his sister was also a fanatic of Skylanders. She lived in her apartment in Dallas and would probably let or help him with this.

Later that night….

"Ready to go Jaime? I have to leave you right now to get a head start to the airport." Said his Mom. "Sure thing!" I replied. He was getting only what was necessary. His phone, his skylanders, and a toothbrush. He figured that he could get food from his sister who's name was Sophia. "Ok, lets go."

Dallas, Tx –Earth

"HI Jaime! I haven't seen you in a while!" Said Sophia. "Hi, Sophia", I said. "So Sophia, I want you to take care of him until next Sunday when I come back from Spring Break." Said my Mom. "Sure thing Ma!" She said enthusiastically. She was really excited for me to be there. I could tell the second I saw her. I haven't seen her in about 2 months because she was busy with school herself. I could tell she wanted to catch on our rematch on battle mode on Skylanders. But the fighting would be a bit more real this time.

So with that, my Mom left me and Sophia there hoping to see me the exact same next week. "Bye kids!" Said my Mom. "Bye!" We both replied at the same time. "Ready to get battle mode started Chop Chop?" She said. My favorite skylander when playing was Chop Chop but I guess now I can't have a favorite. So I guess it was time to tell her.

"Not right now. I have something to show you, and you will probably pass out." I said. "Ok? What is it?" She replied with a puzzled look on her face. So I grabbed my backpack and put it on the floor and took out Spyro and Chop Chop who were still in their statue position. "Ok, you brought your skylanders. Cool. C'mon, lets play." She said. "Hold on. C'mon guys, you can show yourselves to her. She's my sister. It's ok." I said. She started to look concerned until they started to move.

"OH MY GOD!" She said happily. She also dreamed of real skylanders so she surprisingly didn't freak out. "They're alive!? I knew it could be possible!" She said. "Calm down lady, it's just us." Said Spyro. "They can talk!" She said jumping up and down. "Of coarse we can madam. We understand that you are Jaime's sister correct?" Said Chop Chop. She was about to pass out, I swear.

So with that we had to explain what happened to me and them and Skylands. She was about to pass out again on the Eon part. (If you don't know what I mean, go visit my last chapters J) "Wow, I still can't believe this is happening." She said. "You don't have to but will you help me help them or at least let me help them?" I said. "Yes, but don't you worry about Ma?" She replied. "Of coarse I do. That's why we need to do this. Remember, the fate of our world and theirs is in our hands." "Oh right," she said ,"well then what do we do? You're the main portal master now after all." "Lets ask them." I said.

"Ok, we should go back to Skylands first to gather intel." Said Stealth Elf. "How do we do that?" I said. They all stared blankly at me. They obviously thought I knew. Then they started to give ideas, then argued about the right one. They all started to argue all of a sudden. Only Sophia and I left out. "What do we do? Didn't you say about Eon in your head and how he gave you the power to summon powers and armor?" Sophia said. "Oh yeah. You try to calm them down and maybe show them the Earth game of them. I'll be trying to concentrate to get another connection with Eon." I said.

So they all were fascinated by the video game. Of coarse giving criticism about how they looked and how they could barely jump or fly. "Eon, what do I do? I have no idea what to do." I said. "Portal master, this spell is very tricky. You will not say a word but think of what you say. Chant the words "Moria" in your head. Once you do this, You will gain my staff and have the ability to spawn in a Portal of Power. Then slam my staff on the ground." He said.

He gave me all these instructions and did them all. I had the staff and was ready to spawn it in. "Everyone gather around. We are about to go back now but you will all be part of a summoning part of my mind. 8 of you will spawn in with Sophia and I. Of coarse the elemental leaders. Are you'll ready?" I said. "Yes!" They all exclaimed. Here…. We….. Go…

Eon's Citedal, Skylands

We were in a ruin. It was raining and dark in the skies. The Core was completely demolished. "You definitely weren't lying about how dark and ugly it was after that." Said Sophia. It was a terrible wasteland. Concrete everywhere and a cold feeling overcame my body. Started to think about how bad this really was. And how much worse it could get.

 **Thank you all for reading this. Feel free to comment on this chapter and again, sorry for not updating. I hope this chapter was good for you'll. I will try uploading the next chapter over the weekend and that is my plan for the rest of the series. Thank you all and see you later!**


End file.
